Don't Say Goodbye
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: Naruto wakes up with no memory at all. And who is the first one to find out? Sasuke of coarse! This is my first shounenai, sort of. So humor me, I'm not perfect, you know.


Don't Say Goodbye  
  
Tori: Ok, this is my first Naruto fic. So please tell me if you like ^_~. Please note this is when all of team 7 have reached jounin level, so they are all about 16 in my fic. But this story when I was reading a story called "To Capture The Heart". It is very good, after you are done reading this, go read that.*does jedi hand thingy* I comand you(Darn and it worked on my brother too)*sulks away*  
  
Kage: I guess I just roll the disclaimer and get on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Tori-san doesn't own Naruto, happy?  
  
This fic is dedicated for a friend of mine-Crystal Rose(she doesn't have a name here, that is just a nickname ^_^;;)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up in in the middle of a clearing, inside a crater and by the looks of it, man-made. But that wasn't on my mind. I had only one question plaguing me: Who am I?  
  
I got up and looked at the clothes I was wearing. The shirt was black with a black jacket over it, the pants and sandels were black as well. I began walking for about five hours, before I came upon a village. I thought I would find a place to stay the night, when I heard yelling. At first I did nothing but cotinued walking to look for a hotel, but then a hand grabbed my wrist and yelled in my ear.  
  
"What is your problem, Naruto?"  
  
I turned around to see green eyes and pink hair. And I siad the first thing I thought.  
  
"Do I know you?"   
  
She face-faulted, thinking it a joke, I guess.  
  
"Ha ha, vrey funny. Don't kid around, we have to go meet Sasuke in the resturant,"  
  
And before I could protest, she pulled me two blocks to a fancy resturant, and right to the table where this Sasuke sat. He was about the same age as me, and had his arms crossed.  
  
"Where have you been? I know your mission shouldn't have taken that long. And you could have at least changed into clothes that weren't all torn up..."  
  
On and on with questions, but I had some of my own as well...  
  
"Forget it. Let's just enjoy this dinner," the pink haired one said, interrupting the Sasuke boy.  
  
They sat down. I remained standing.  
  
"Naruto, why aren't you sitting. It's very impolite, you know," the pink haired one(Pinky from now on) said irritatedly.  
  
"Um, Miss.... I'm sorry but I never got your name.....But anyways, I think you have the wrong person. I don't know who you are, and I don't even know who I am for that matter. All I remember is waking up in a crater. And I think it was man-made..."  
  
Their reaction wasn't what I expected at all.  
  
"So... You seem to have amnesia..." Sasuke siad thoughtfully.  
  
"But how can he get amnesia?"  
  
"Beccause you vile people did that to him."  
  
Everyone turned around to see two other men, one looked like the Sasuke person, and the other reminded me of a snake.  
  
"Itachi..." Sasuke said, eyes narrowing, "What have you done to him?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing, brother"  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more.  
  
"You're not my brother. I have no brother. Except maybe Naruto, he has treated me like one, maybe I shood do the same."  
  
Itachi laughed.  
  
"So now you don't even consider me your flesh and blood? Pitiful."  
  
Sasuke went after Itachi, but stopped abruptly and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Ah yes, the curse. You still have that don't you?" he turned to me, his eyes looked trustworthy enough, but there was something in his brother's that told me otherwise. And that is what I trusted even more. In Sasuke's eyes, I felt... love?...Yes that was the word... But Itachi's were power-hungry.   
  
I don't know why, but I went to Sasuke and slowly touched his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me, surprised at first, but then turned back into the ones I could fall for.  
  
"Yeah," he croaked, "are you?"  
  
It was my turn to look surprised.  
  
"Yes, besides the fact that the man, Itachi I presume, I feel resentfulness toward. Yet I do not understand why..."  
  
"It's ok, you'll get your memories back, and I'll help you the entire way-"  
  
"Oh how sweet... The two 'brothers' are back together again... maybe you can die together as well."   
  
I was glaring at him, all I knew was that he need to pay. I went after him. I found I had hidden weapons in the folds of my clothes, and I'd be damned if I didn't use them. I began by throwing seven kunai(the names were coming to me as I went), which he easily dodged. I figured as much, so while he was dodging them, I snuck up behind him and kicked him in his back, sending him flying out of the resturant. The other man tried to get me after, but Sasuke booted him out as well. Sasuke and I each took a person, I had Itachi and he had the snake guy. Somehow I knew only physical attacks would work on Itachi, so I went on the offensive and was able to get twenty out of thirty punches hitting him.   
  
But our 'fun' was spoiled too soon though. The comotion we were causing cuaght the eyes of other jounins, and they came to help.   
  
The two boys saw this, and fled. Sasuke scowled.  
  
"Bah, they'll be back..." he looked at me and smiled, "But your safe at least."  
  
"Did I really just fight that person?"   
  
"Yeah you did. C'mon, I guess we'll have to see Hokage-sama about you memory loss,"  
  
I didn't move.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What if I did the wrong thing? What if you are my enemy? I really don't know what to do..."   
  
"Don't worry, you did the right thing. Just watch, when we get to Hokage-sama's place they'll definately know you,"  
  
I slowly nodded my head and began to follow him.   
  
"I guess your right. I mean what choice do I have?"  
  
"Actually you can just run, and wait until someone tells you that they are your friend, but in truth can besomeone really evil."  
  
"...I see your point..."  
  
He started walking again and I followed him. I kept my head low, knowing people were looking at me(it oddly felt like glares).   
  
"Hey why don't you stop giving him those looks. He's not bad. Hell he doesn't even remember who he is, so mind your own business and go away."  
  
My head shot up in surprise. He was yelling at all the people who were staring at me. I was speechless.  
  
"Thanks...." I whispered to him, and he smiled again.  
  
The rest of the trip was pretty much uneventful(except for the fact that Sasuke would occationally yell at a few people). He stopped so suddenly I nearly ran into him.   
  
"We're here," and we stepped inside.  
  
The place was huge, yet small at the same time. After a while, I put my head down again and the silence overtook the atmosphere.   
  
He finally found the room he was looking for, because he steered me into a room with about twenty shinobi sorrounding a very old looking man.  
  
"Hokage-sama, I must speak to you immediately!" Sasuke yelled over all of the other shinobi.   
  
The old man looked at him, then to me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sasuke walked up to him, while pulling me as well.  
  
"Hokage-sama, it is about Naruto. When he returned from his mission,"   
  
"Being dragged to you by that pink-haired girl," I whispered.  
  
"He has no memory what-so-ever,"  
  
At this the old man got up and looked at me. After about five minutes of silence, he turned his head towards a man with gray hair and had a head protector cover his right eye.  
  
"Kakashi, please come here,"  
  
He came.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It seems that Naruto here has lost his memory."  
  
His eye widened then he gave me an analizing look.  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Yes, one he is looking at us, like he is trying to figure us out. And two, he has been quiet the whole time,"  
  
"Sasuke, how did you find out?"  
  
"Itachi..." came a hissed reply that made me flinch.  
  
"Itachi?! What happened?"  
  
"He came and tried to take Naruto. I first realized something was wrong, when Naruto had a quizzical look on his face. Itachi kept tring to get him to go over to him, but I tried to attack. The curse activated and Naruto went to me, though he was still confused, he said that he felt more 'safe' around me. Itachi tried provoking me, but Naruto got to him first. We started a fight outside of the resturant, and it caught the attention of other shinobi, which caused both Itachi and Orochimaru to run. Then we came here,"  
  
"I see..."  
  
The gray haired one looked at me again.  
  
"So what are we going to do about him?"  
  
"I can take care of him,"   
  
Everyone(besides me) was shocked at Sasuke's comment.  
  
"You sure your the right person to?"  
  
"I was the first person he began to trust. I think even if we found someone else, it would cause him to become all the more confused,"  
  
"Yes you have a point... Very well, you in charge of taking care of Naruto until his memory, comes back,"  
  
"Yes sensei," he turned to me, "C'mon Naruto, I'll show you were we live,"  
  
I nodded my head and followed him out. We walked out to a house(more like a mansion) and he opened the door, letting me go in first.  
  
"Well, it's not much, but I guess you can have the room next to mine,"  
  
I was so nervous, I was blushing.  
  
"T-Thank you,"   
  
He scratched his head, "No problem," he walked into the kitchen, "Hey do you want dinner?"  
  
"O-Ok..."  
  
He gave me a strange look then muttered, "I don't think I will get used to this..."  
  
I laughed, it was the first time since I woke up in that field.  
  
He made something called miso ramen(which I enjoyed thoroughly) and tempura.  
  
"Um, Sasuke-san... I don't have anything to wear for tommorrow..."  
  
"Don't worry, someoe brought your clothes over. They should be in your room,"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
I went in the room to find this tacky orange jacket. I finally found a black shirt and a pair of black pants. It was about midnight now. I was afraid, so I went to see Sasuke. He was still up reading a manga.  
  
"Yes, is there anything wrong?" he asked looking up from his manga.  
  
"Um...I was wondering if I could just sleep... In here with you tonight....I mean I can sleep on the floor....it's just I don't want to be alone.... I don't know why, but I know that before, when I had my memories....that I was alone...."  
  
"Yeah, but you have to sleep on the floor,"  
  
I nodded my head and brought in a pillow and a blanket.  
  
I soon was drifting off to sleep, when I felt Sasuke scoot next to me and before he fell asleep he whipered to me,  
  
"I'm glad your here, and each time you leave, I worry I'll never see you again. I have only one request..." he took a deep breath.  
  
"...Don't say goodbye..."  
  
Before I fell asleep, I replied.  
  
"...Don't say goodbye, either...."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tori: Well... Like? I wrote it when I was at my friends house and she told me that when I move, to not say goodbye. I might write a sequel where he gets his memories back, but only if you review^_^.  
  
Kage:*Looking over already written sequel and eyes widen* What the heck is that supposed to mea-  
  
Tori:*covers Kage's mouth* R&R please? 


End file.
